


【佐鸣子】好似深海三千尺

by Perigue



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perigue/pseuds/Perigue





	【佐鸣子】好似深海三千尺

1.  
宇智波佐助冷漠的路过各色男女。  
他们脸上带着嗑药之后的癫狂，放浪的在这个空间里竭力燃烧着自己的疯狂。佐助的容貌自然是引人侧目，即使在这样昏暗又迷幻的场景之中，仍然引起少女们的侧目跟露骨的挑逗。  
但他浑然不觉，冷眼旁观着这些人的丑态。

酒吧的厕所是个有意思的地方。  
远离喧闹的中心却又能清晰的感受到中心所传过来的疯狂。他们就像找到了一处能够稍微停脚、同时也能放纵自己内心深处的欲望的地方，浑然不介意在充斥着洁厕精的低劣香气中拥吻跟爱抚，有更甚者已经进入了正题。

他越过如同蛇类般纠缠着搂成一团的男女们，径自走进了女厕所的最里的那间，有正在卸妆或调笑的女人惊异的看着他高挑又挺拔的身姿，和冷漠的侧脸，开始奇怪这样的俊美的青年为什么会来到这里。  
佐助步伐极快，几乎都要带起风声——不像是要寻欢，反而像是要杀人。

内间毫无动静。  
佐助环顾四周，眉眼中笼罩着戾气。还在诧异的女人们被他的眼神所惊，原本纷扰的场所里的人形成了一种共同的默契，生怕惹祸上身，都急急走了出去，仿佛被恶鬼威胁了一般。

抬手敲了敲门，力道很重，在他的耐心即将消耗之前，这扇并不算厚重的门终于缓缓打开，露出一张狼狈的脸。

佐助。她用一种奇怪又柔软的腔调喊了他的名字，嗓音沙哑。  
她没有再多说一句话，只是沉默看着脸色森然的佐助。

宇智波佐助觉得自己像个即将点燃的炸药桶，随时准备在这个逼仄的空间里，与眼前这个一脸无辜的少女一起粉身碎骨。他粗暴的闯了进去，门被狠狠推开之后发出一声巨响，有人想要进来却被里面的动静吓退，惊呼一声连忙退了出去。  
佐助伸出手掐住了她的脖子。纤长柔美到有些脆弱的地步。他死死盯着她，黝黑的眼眸深处正酝酿着一场滔天的风暴。或许他看上去就像个发病的狂躁症患者，但宇智波佐助保持了最后的平静，森然的问：“那个男人是谁？”  
这个问题太傻了，即使他明白，但还是问了出口。

被他凶神恶煞掐住了脖子的少女什么话都没有说，她垂在身侧的手缓缓搂住了他的腰，以一种说不上温顺却又意外的乖巧姿态平息着他的怒气。佐助能感受到她胸部的柔软，也能感受到她身上近乎甜蜜的香气，只要他肯微微低头，甚至能吻上她的嘴唇。  
但他什么都没做。一动不动。像是断了电的机器人。

佐助。她再次轻声地喊他，侧头轻轻吻了他的手。  
那根本算不上是吻，只是嘴唇触碰到了他的手背而已，连温度都没有感受到。可他就像是被灼伤了一般，僵硬的放下了自己的手，让她毫无障碍的靠在了自己的胸前——在这个狭窄又昏暗、充斥着廉价洁厕精香气的厕所里，以病态又奇妙的姿势拥抱。

“他是谁你应该很清楚，”她埋在他的胸前说，这种闷闷的震动混合着她的吐息，仿佛顺着他的皮肤渗入了心脏，“是‘客人’。”这句话藏着致命的毒，轻而易举命中要害，迅速从他心房蔓延扩散开来，但她仿佛浑然不知，自顾自的补充道，“是我的‘客人’。”

2.  
他们住的地方跟贫民窟没什么区别。  
斑驳的外墙沾染了岁月留下的痕迹，以至于根本无从知晓它原来的颜色。残破老旧的建筑被宛如蛛网般的杂乱的电线包裹住，即使白天也仿佛在夜晚一般，就像是不被光明垂怜的废弃地带。白日就能看见年老色衰或容貌妍丽的娼妇站在自己的房门口，毫无保留的卖弄着自己的风情；早已被毒品毁了身体的瘾君子因为没有钱买药而在狭窄简陋的房间里，不停撞击着本就薄弱的墙壁，发出声嘶力竭、宛如困兽般的嘶吼；孩子细嫩脆弱的哭声跟年迈苍老的咳嗽声形成鲜明的对比，争吵是这里最常发生的事，随之而来的就是暴力跟血腥。  
在这里谁都不会在意你的出身，每个人光是活下去就已经费劲了全部的力气。  
作为一个初来乍到的黑发黑眼日裔与一个金发碧眼的混血，在这样的混乱不堪的地方并不算是太显眼。除了刚来的时候，两个人各自身上的那套价值不菲的衣服引来邻居频频侧目——尽管他们在不久的后来就被迫把衣服拿去换钱，但在那一刻，他和她就已经明白了，他们已经来到了不同于之前温室般的世界中。  
别人露骨的贪婪跟嫉妒都让他们寸步难行。

宇智波佐助丝毫不掩饰自己的不快，将那扇之前重新刷过油漆的铁门推开，把已经被这场突如其来的雨彻底淋湿的漩涡鸣人直接甩到了床上。  
这间被包租婆称作是豪华双人间的房间里并不存在客厅，推门进去就能看见那张堪称豪华的双人床，这是他们这里唯一值钱的东西，也是他们唯一能够紧密结合的场所。  
他将那扇铁门关上的同时，也阻挡了对门总是阴测测看着他们的古怪老太太看穿了一切的目光。不知道从什么时候开始，他已经适应了这个中间地带的生存规则，也适应了那些不怀好意。  
一个生理健全的男人跟一个风华正茂的女人，本身就充满了不言而喻的暗示。尽管他和她并不能被完全称为“男人”和“女人”。  
更何况这本来就是事实。

漩涡鸣人仰面倒在了自己的床上，眼前是看似平静、正在解开胸前那根因为浸透了雨水而变成深色的领带的宇智波佐助。她知道接下来要发生什么，或许会有点痛，也有可能会流血，但这并不算什么。  
早在她决定跟他一起逃跑之前，就已经发生过无数次了。

她不觉得害怕，甚至可以说得上是渴望。  
因为她很冷。

太冷了。  
那种冷让她从身体中散发出一种强烈的渴望，这种强烈的渴望让她连呼吸都变得沉重起来，以至于她只能缓慢调整着自己的呼吸，看着宇智波佐助如同慢镜头回放般脱衣服的动作，轻轻舔了舔嘴角。

宛如长在肌肤外表另一层皮肤般的湿润衣物被粗暴的脱下时，漩涡鸣人觉得自己的呼吸稍微顺畅了一些。她像条渴水的鱼，毫无血色的嘴唇微启，寻求着佐助同样冰冷的双唇。  
实际上她也这么做了。  
在佐助向她靠近的那一瞬间，她就主动吻上了佐助的嘴唇。

一如她所猜想的那样，佐助的双唇没有任何温度。冰冷、潮湿，还残存着未消的怒意所带来的僵硬。她伸出逐渐变得热起来的柔软舌尖舔舐、勾勒着他姣好的唇形，原本无力的双臂也不知何时搂住了他的双肩，在濡沫交缠的水渍声中，她的身体终于开始热了起来。

但是这还不够。  
在结束了这个将所有感官都彻底唤醒的吻后，他们在彼此的眼神中都看到了相同的情绪。

贴身的红裙是鸣人自己脱掉的。  
这也是佐助最满意的地方，漩涡鸣人从来不掩饰对他的渴望。

她站在凌乱的床边，站姿随意而慵懒，在佐助的注视中，将隐藏在腰侧的拉链缓缓拉下。微微侧脸的动作，让佐助能够欣赏她漂亮的下颚线条跟纤细的脖颈。鸣人将红裙从身上慢慢地褪下去，让身体逐渐暴露在潮湿的空气中。佐助的目光也从她的脸上顺势而下，一寸寸、一寸寸用他的目光去确认，去占有眼前这具充满了诱惑和性感的甜蜜身体。

她能感受到佐助瞬间热起来的眼神，这种眼神总能让她在顷刻间死去又再次复活过来。淅沥淅沥的雨声又再次响了起来，他们在起风的那一刻拥抱在了一起。彼此的肌肤上都还沾染着尚未褪去的湿意，他们的眼睛却在这片湿意中燃起了火。  
也让宇智波佐助忘记了，他的姐姐就在被称为曾经的刚才，短暂的、属于过别人。

 

3.  
无聊的窃窃私语。  
宇智波佐助面无表情的在自己的衣帽柜解开衬衫的扣子，准备换上制服开始上班。已经下了班的几个同事丝毫不避讳他，有着挑衅的有恃无恐，绘声绘色说着漩涡鸣人的八卦。  
语气浮夸，仿佛是他们亲眼目睹。

佐助对于这种低劣的挑衅早已经有了抵抗力，他慢条斯理的换着制服。雪白的侍应生制服上有着鸣人喜欢的香气，劣质的棉麻面料的衬衫被熨烫的毫无皱褶。她喜欢亲手替他洗衣服，像个天真的小学生在狭窄的洗手间不停用脚踩着丢在木盆里无辜的制服，被他发现之后就用那双无辜多情的水蓝色眼睛看着他，看似在求饶只是眼底那股稚气的狡黠总是出卖了她。家里那台时常不听使唤的熨斗将鸣人喜欢的裙子烫坏了许多条，但他的制服总能安然无恙，然后撒上她所喜欢的香水，才算真正完成工序。  
佐助不喜欢这种过于甜腻的香气，但鸣人却十分坚持，她不满的说如果不用香水的话，其他女生就会盯上他，毕竟他长得这么帅，一旦表现出没有女人的话就会有无数女生蜂拥而至。

你是我的女人吗？佐助穿着干净雪白的制服，将她抱在怀里，已经被薰染到仿佛要渗入皮肤中的香气把他们笼罩其中，佐助与她口鼻相对，额头相抵，低声问。  
鸣人笑得天真，一脸完全听不懂你在说什么的样子。

他将铁质的柜门关上，对于那几个期待他会生气的无聊人士面前走过，甚至连眼角余光都吝啬给予。

“无聊透了……还以为宇智波会像之前那样气急败坏呢。”  
“明明自己都吓到手都在发抖。”  
“被那种仿佛死掉了的眼神盯着，谁都会害怕的好吧。”  
“那你干嘛还去挑衅他啊？”  
“看他不顺眼啊，每天拽成那样——”

取笑声随着脚步远去也逐渐被抛在脑后。  
佐助看了一眼腕上的手表，离上班还有半刻钟。这是他唯一留下来没有卖出去的东西，或者说这是最后的杀手锏，用来当作跟鸣人逃到更远的地方去的资金。

就在他想得出神的时候，肩膀突然被人撞了一下。  
抬眼看过去，是一张熟悉的脸。佐助只觉得脸在视线交汇的那一刻就开始僵硬了起来，喉咙里仿佛堵满了沙砾，连简单的招呼都无法出声。  
反而是对方先开了口：“宇智波。”  
佐助点了点头，算是打过招呼了。  
“鸣人在我那里，”红发黑眼的青年用一种近乎严肃的语气说道，“我今天对她说了要带她走，你明白我的意思吧宇智波。”  
“凭什么？”  
“虽然我很想说你有什么资格对我说出这句话，但我还是愿意尊重鸣人的意愿，而你，是她弟弟对吧？”游刃有余的直戳要害，这个半路出现的青年以强硬的姿态出现在他们的之中，他的语气缓和了一些，“你也不想宇智波鼬继续追着你们跑吧？这里是你们逃跑的第几个地方了？还是说你想继续带着她无休止的逃亡下去，被宇智波本家追到你们死去的那一天？”  
宇智波佐助冷冷看着他，垂在身侧的双手不由紧握成拳，他不想浪费口舌跟我爱罗争论什么，但也不想动手，因为鸣人不用再去面对其他男人都是托了眼前这个青年的福。  
“如果你们在这里停了下来，宇智波，或者我可以叫你佐助吗？”我爱罗看到了佐助的眼睛，这并不是要对他妥协的眼神，“你可以回到本家，我保证你的双亲跟哥哥以及那些长老们不会对你有任何不满，鸣人的事就由我来出面解释，毕竟她名义上还是宇智波家收养的女儿不是么？比起原本应该嫁给大哥却跟本家的二儿子私奔相比，我的身份既不会让你们家族蒙羞，也不会让鸣人过得委屈，我能给她的不比你能给她的少，最起码不会让她过着现在这种不知道明天在哪的日子。”  
“废话连篇。”  
“佐助，你难道不会厌倦这种日子吗？”  
“比起厌倦眼前这种日子，我更厌倦的是你这种把漩涡鸣人当做是你的东西一样的口吻。”他笑了起来，“如果鸣人愿意跟你走的话，你还来我面前大放什么厥词。”佐助看着眼前僵住的青年，“我比你更了解鸣人，她需要什么你难道不清楚吗？”  
“什么？”  
“她需要的只是宇智波佐助，明白吗？”他松开了握成拳的双手，从容的从他身边离开，以胜利者的姿态，“与其对我说教，不如去通知本家我跟她在这里，只不过，你要什么时候才能再见到她可就很难说了。”

不再管身后的青年究竟是什么表情，宇智波佐助快步流星的离开了这个几乎要将他吞没的地方。

4.  
漩涡鸣人被宇智波家收养的时候是十二岁。  
宇智波美琴看着她那张与玖辛奈八分相似的脸，立刻就红了眼眶。饱受颠沛流离之苦的鸣人懵懂的看着眼前这个贵妇人对她露出怀念跟疼惜的神情，她只知道自己不用再回福利院了，不用再跟那些总是借着她的发色和眸色不同为理由而欺负她的人再住在一起了。  
她第一次被人牵着手，就好像妈妈一样，美琴甚至亲自替她洗了澡，尽管她已经红着脸说自己不是小孩子了，但美琴依旧坚持。她无法对这种温柔说不，只能像个僵硬的木偶，听话的被美琴摆弄。  
有妈妈大概就是这种感觉了。坐在梳妆台前，鸣人看着镜子中替她扎着辫子的美琴微垂的温婉眉眼，这样想道。她不明白宇智波家代表着什么，也不懂家族跟婚约是怎么一回事，她在那一刻只想着，只要是为了美琴的笑容，她愿意把之前在福利院所有一切的坏毛病都慢慢改好，做一个美琴喜欢的、可以说得上是与这个家族相配的淑女，婚约什么的也好，她不懂，但这没关系，美琴高兴就可以了。  
——如果没有佐助的话。

她被接到宇智波家的大半个月内，都没有见到她所谓的未婚夫，以至于鸣人都以为她产生了幻觉，对于在福利院的日子过于不满而生出了幻想。  
在宇智波家中，她就像是取得了特权的人一样，无论怎么在那个大到可怕的庭院中嬉耍玩闹，或者是让整洁的衣物沾上了污渍，都不会被训斥。每天美琴都会在她起床的时候亲手为她换衣服，就好像她真的是这个家中备受宠爱的女儿，连之前对她这个丝毫没有规矩可言颇有微词的议论，在美琴的纵容之下都已经不再出现了。偶尔在别人的口中听到未婚夫的名字，鸣人就只有一种不真实的感觉，她对于那个至今都还没出现的宇智波家长子没有任何期待的情绪在里面，尽管照顾着她起居的年轻侍女经常在她耳边念叨着宇智波鼬是个完美的人，长得又帅能力又强，但鸣人始终很难有什么真切的感受。她看过一次宇智波鼬的照片，穿着高中制服，对着镜子一脸喜怒莫测的样子，莫名的就给人很大的压迫感，以至于鸣人对于他的样貌都不太关心，只剩下了条件反射般的不想靠近。

对于未知的未来，鸣人只在意现在平和又幸福的当下。  
她热衷于陪在美琴身边，跟她一起上插花课、学习枯燥无味的茶道，她对于母亲的印象基本模糊了，而美琴的出现正好弥补了她藏在心底那小小的幻想和渴望，而不去理会那些为她上课的老师，都是在以宇智波家长子的新娘为前提来指导她的事。  
就在她即将沉沦在这平和幸福的日子里的时候，那个原本应该出现在她面前的未婚夫，突然变成了影响了他们的一生的宇智波佐助。

漩涡鸣人从来没见到过美琴那样疾言厉色的神情，她一向温婉柔和，却在对着电话另外一头的人大声训斥。她躲在一旁有些担心的看着美琴，身上穿着的是美琴准备的高级西式礼服，以往被扎成双马尾的头发也被盘了起来，像个真正出身名门的淑女——这也是美琴特意交代的。她不知道正式跟宇智波鼬见面代表了什么，但她仍然顺从了美琴的意愿，只是鸣人现在能察觉到对方似乎不太愿意听从母亲的话跟她见面。

正当鸣人一副鬼鬼祟祟、露出跟淑女孑然无关的神情时，她盘好的头发突然被一阵大力扯动，她甚至还没来得及呼痛，就看见绑住头发的蓝色绸缎掉在了地上。

“就是你这个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙要跟鼬结婚的么？”冷冰冰的少年音不带任何感情的在她身后响起，不难听出言语间的不满和不屑。  
鸣人忿忿转头就看见了一张桀骜不驯的脸，跟那双充满了审视意味的黑色眼眸。她出身不好，对于这种情绪最为敏感，虽然眼前这家伙身上穿着一眼看起来就很贵的衣服，但鸣人也没有想着要息事宁人。抢在对方口出恶言之前，一直抱着要以美琴开心为主要目标的漩涡鸣人，将平日里学过的淑女守则全部抛在了脑后，毫不犹豫的就一拳将对方撂倒在地。

“你这混账家伙哪冒出来的？居然敢扯鸣人大人的头发！”她得意的扬了扬刚才把他击倒的拳头，对于打架她可是非常有自信的，“让你尝尝鸣人大人的厉害！”  
被击倒在地的少年没有丝毫迟疑的立刻起身，他怒极反笑，漂亮的脸上有着几乎具像化的杀意，语气森森：“你可不要以为我会对女生手下留情。”  
“放马过来啊！”鸣人将漂亮的高跟鞋踢到一旁，把裙摆撩起来，摆出了预备战斗的姿势，她对着眼前陌生而且杀气腾腾的少年露出了挑衅的笑脸，“看我能不能再把你打趴下！”

这场恶战是被打完电话的美琴喊停的。  
她看着两个鼻青脸肿的孩子不服气的神情，气都气不起来。她原本是想在今天正式把鸣人介绍给鼬，但鼬的不配合显然出乎她的意料，尽管她用尽了一切的借口，鼬始终没有任何要向她妥协的迹象，在挂电话之前，只跟她说了一句他让人把弟弟送回家了就径自挂了电话，徒留她一个人对着电话生闷气。可她还没来得及气多久，就看见了出国游玩回来的二儿子跟女儿打成一团的身影。  
最后只能让这两个似乎还要再战的热血少年一齐进了和室面壁。


End file.
